


The Defiant Defias

by PunishedVarmint



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Creampie, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Mind Break, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex for Favors, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 10:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Following her defeat at the hands of Horde adventurers Torgus and Korlain, Vanessa VanCleef has been forced to languish in the Stormwind Stockades as the guard's favorite spunky little cumdump. However, no cage can hold a Defias for long, no matter how much dick she has to go through to earn her freedom. Commissioned by anonymous.





	The Defiant Defias

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

There once was a time when the VanCleef name struck terror into the hearts of the Stormwind elite. The criminal legacy Edwin worked to establish had flourished upon the succession of his daughter, Vanessa. People not just in Westfall but all the way into the Redridge Mountains didn’t dare utter her name frivolously due to the reach of influence. Every whisper, every utterance of their deeds always made its way to her ears. She was feared, wanted, but most importantly of all respected. But all of that prestige came crashing down upon her arrest, and now the only thing for which Vanessa was now known was as the resident cumdump in the Stormwind Stockades.

Down on her knees, the proud and haughty Vanessa glared up at a guard with burning rage in her eyes as he forced his fat cock down her throat. It was only the third one she had been forced to orally service that day, but the scribbled tallymarks across her thighs and ass told a more detailed story about the use of other holes. Cum dripped from every part of her body but none more so than her pussy and ass. Even all the thick loads that had been pumped inside weren’t enough to serve as adequate lubrication, and both of the criminal ringleader’s sore holes were bright red and puffy from overuse.

Luckily for her, most of the prison’s staff had already retired for the night, leaving only the final guard currently violating her throat before his shift was over. He pumped the gurgling thief’s gullet with reckless abandon, hips smacking against her wincing face again and again with reckless efficiency. Bitter tears of anger rolled down her cheeks across the streaks of dried cum that had already caked against her pale skin. When finally he shunted his full length down Vanessa’s throat and smashed her nose into his pubic hair, choking grunts filled the prison cell as her throat bulged out and steadily gulped down each pulsing shot fired into her stomach.

As she swallowed the gooey load, Vanessa’s mind wandered back to that first time she had been forced to suck a cock, or to be more specific two very large cocks. It had been those Horde fiends, Torgus and Korlain, who had not only been responsible for putting her behind bars but also introducing her body to cock and cum. Despite the reward money that awaited them, instead of turning Vanessa in immediately they had spent hours fucking her into a state of delirium, filling her holes with so much cum that she was sure there were still some bits stuck far inside her that had yet to dribble out. Even their whorish healer Whitemane had gotten into the deprave action, forcing the young Defias to eat pussy for the first time. Stark memories of the cackling inquisitor sitting upon her face as the orc and tauren slammed their dicks into her ass and pussy relentlessly still burned in her mind.

But the wrenching sensation of the guard’s meaty shaft pulling from her throat brought Vanessa back to the real world, and she coughed up flecks of cum and spittle all over the prison cell floor. As Vanessa leaned forward and struggled to catch her breath, the chuckling guard slapped his wet cock against her tear-stained face, flicking her own spit onto the marred skin. “Go get cleaned up, slut. Lights out in ten minutes.”

Two other guards dragged the nude, cum-covered Defias into a side room that served as a bathhouse for the Stockades, and they at least had the decency to shut the door as she used a wet washrag to wipe down her sore body. Just like every day since her imprisonment, the guards had been absolutely brutal in her treatment of her, and Vanessa had the marks to prove it. Small bruises and tiny red welts covered her body from head to toe, particularly in the firm, meaty parts that they loved to grab such as her breasts, ass, and neck. One vigorous guard had even left the faintest imprints of his fingers upon her hips where he had gripped tightly to pull her back into his thrusting cock from behind. Vanessa briefly recalled the many orgasm he had given her with a shiver as she tried to scrub away the marks.

Vanessa VanCleef left the room as clean as she could possibly get, though she still felt soiled from all the creampies that had been left inside. Those would likely ooze out on their own in time, which meant she’d be sleeping with a towel underneath her hips again. With an angry groan, Vanessa practically stomped down the prison corridor as the flanking guards escorted the Defias leader back to her cell. They locked her inside and went back to their posts.

“Well, well,” said a familiar voice as Vanessa plopped down on her cot. “Da queen returns ta us at last. Seems like dey had ya longer dan usual.”

The raven-haired girl sneered through her prison bars into the cell across from hers. Most days she didn’t know which was worse: the endless gangbangs or the bothersome fellow inmates she had to endure. Over the last few months most of them had been removed, either released on parole or transferred to another facility, but one always remained. With his goofy grin and crooked tusks, the lanky troll had made it his life’s goal to taunt VanCleef ever since news spread that she was the guards’ favorite cumrag. But in a place like this, it’s not like there was much else to do.

“Sod off,” growled Vanessa as she fluffed up her pillow, ready to fall asleep and forget this whole miserable day.

“What’s da matter?” he asked in a mocking tone. “Were dey too rough with ya today? Cheer up, at least ya eat better dan most of us in here, even if it be an all-sausage diet.” The troll gave an ugly laugh at his own joke that echoed down the hall.

Vanessa turned a fiery glare upon him, one which once made Westfall men fall to their knees and beg for mercy. All her time rotting in the depths of Stormwind’s dungeon hadn’t tempered her spirit the slightest, and though the guards spent day and night breaking her body, her mind remained as sharp and strong willed as ever. “I’m surprised you still have both your tusks. Last I heard, Grug was looking to break one off and shove it up your ass. Keep smarting off to him and soon we’ll have something in common.”

The troll shrugged, but that was enough to cut off his cruel japes. Vanessa only knew him as Slick Hanjo, no doubt a name he had earned for himself as a thief. As such, most of his skill lay in more underhanded pursuits, which didn’t make him particularly popular with the other Horde prisoners that flaunted their straightforward warrior ways and brute strength. Vanessa suspected Hanjo was a pickpocket – he was too scrawny to be much good as anything else – but no one really knew anything about anyone in the Stockades.

Except for Miss VanCleef herself. Naturally everyone knew who she was, and word spread fast the day she was dragged into the dungeon. Word had spread equally fast about her interest in escaping as quickly as possible, and she had tried to leverage all her underworld contacts to do so. None of them had panned out yet obviously, since there was only so much she could do between serving as the prison staff’s free use cumdump and whittling away the rest of her time in the cell, but she had persisted nonetheless. An opportunity would turn up one day, and until then she’d suffer the ignobility of prison life as best she could.

“Ol’ Hanjo may not be as tough as da others, but he be getting results nonetheless.” He reached into his tattered pants and pulled out a shiny object that glimmered in the dark. “Da key to ya cell for instance.”

Vanessa immediately jumped to her feet and ran over to the cell’s bars. “I don’t believe it. You actually got it? How?”

Hanjo gave a modest half shrug. “Like I be telling ya, Hanjo has his ways. While most of da guards be busy enjoying ya nice booty all ta demselves, maybe dey not be paying so much attention to little ol’ Hanjo.” His beady eyes glinted deviously. “Or where Hanjo be putting his fingers where dey shouldn’t be.”

“Well give it here already!” Vanessa reach out between the bars toward his own cell, hand outstretched to take the key. “The night shift is starting and there’s no better time to break out.”

But Hanjo waged his finger back and forth. “Nuh uh uh. We be talking about dis, remember? Ya know what I be wanting in exchange.”

Vanessa gave a sharp hiss at his foolhardy stalling. “There’s no time for that!”

“Der always be time for Hanjo to be getting what Hanjo be owed. No reward, no key.”

Her answer was an angry snarl, but she knew he had her over a barrel. “Fine! But you better be quick.”

“Don’t you be worrying now,” said the troll as he used the key to unlock his own cell before crossing the hall and unlocking hers as well. “Hanjo only be taking as long as he needs.”

It had felt good to wear clothes again after a long day of sucking and fucking in the nude, but Vanessa once again found herself dropping her pants to the floor as she bent over the shoddy table in her cell. With furrowed brow she waited as the footsteps of the horny troll came ever closer until he stepped up behind her and placed a large palm on the small of her back. Vanessa shivered at both his touch and the cold dungeon air as she heard the whisper of his pants coming undone. A meaty smack of his cock against her tailbone made Vanessa gasp; he was big, and she hadn’t had anything quite like him since her defeat in the Deadmines.

Hanjo chuckled at her reaction to his dick. “Ya didn’t be thinking Hanjo be so impressive, eh? Maybe ya be looking forward to dis more dan ya admit.”

“Shut up and fuck me,” hiss Vanessa through clenched teeth, but she quickly regret spurring him on. She howled in pleasure as he shoved his fat girth past her puckered rosebud. Well loosened by this point, Vanessa’s ass had no problem taking every inch of a man his size, a fact which she belabored with a throaty moan. “Horde f-filth…”

“Oh yes, ol’ Hanjo be hearing about what his Horda bruthas done did to ya in ya little hideout.” His thrusts were effortless, easily slipping in and out of her slick hole. But while Vanessa’s ass was more than loose enough to fuck as smoothly as her pussy, that didn’t make it any less snug or enjoyable for the troll. Her anal passage clenched around him, either attempting to regain its previous tightness or push him out. “Must be pretty nice ta be getting some Horde cock after settling for humans all dis time.”

Another hot moan was her answer, and she blushed at how quickly she was becoming unraveled. “Y-you talk too much,” Vanessa panted as she rode out the pleasure. As much as she hated his taunts, the ass-fucked rogue knew he was right about one thing. Torgus and Korlain had done an extraordinary job at breaking down the Defias girl and training her body to love cock. No matter how much she tried to fight it, every man to have fucked her since had thoroughly enjoyed Vanessa’s howling screams and the unbelievably satisfying way her body responded to their attention. It was as if her young, fit body yearned to suck the loads from their cocks, and not a single man yet had denied the unspoken request to do so.

Already Vanessa could tell that this battle was lost and there was absolutely no way she wasn’t going to be cumming all over Hanjo’s dick. In an uncharacteristic display of surrender, her slender torso fell forward until her full breasts flattened against the surface. Sweat and arousal began to trickle down her quaking legs as thrust after thrust built her up to greater heights of bliss, all just from having her ass fucked. It was humiliating, and every moan he pulled out of her made her cheeks blush hotter and redder.

When she felt his rhythm start to quicken, Vanessa assumed he was nearing the end of his limit, but Hanjo had one more surprise in store for the Defias cocksleeve. A three-finger hand suddenly reached forward and tangled itself in her short wavy hair, making Vanessa gasp just as the troll boldly yanked back. With a firm grip, Hanjo pulled on her raven hair while the lurid _plap-plap-plap_ of his hips smacking against her thick booty filled the cell. Vanessa’s eyes rolled up toward the ceiling when at last the dam broke and her body convulsed in an intense orgasm.

Hanjo grunted and sneered down at the dirty little cumslut as her spasming ass finally did him in. “Hanjo see why da guards be keeping ya around,” growled the troll as he filled Vanessa’s bowels with rope after rope of his thick cum. Not a single drop went to waste as he pumped again and again, ensuring every last bit was spent inside the trembling thief. Despite his disappointed that the moment was over so soon, he smiled at one last gift: the sight of his ample load pouring from her gaping ass. “Be sad to see ya go, but Hanjo feel happy for all da other trolls on da outside that gonna be using ya real soon,” he said with a laugh, giving her fat cheeks one last slap goodbye.

Vanessa wasn’t exactly sure how long he’d been gone where she finally came around, but the only things he left behind was the agreed-upon key and an ass full of cum. Already sore from the day’s earlier gangbang, Vanessa groaned as she straightened up and wiped away the sticky residue running down her thighs. She then grabbed the key and, without sparing a second glance back at the barren and oppressive cell that had been her home these last few months, made for her escape.

But there was one last thing she needed to do before leaving, and though it was a huge risk Vanessa simply couldn’t imagine stepping back into the free world without it. Quietly and with all the years of practiced sneaking she had been forced to learn after her father’s untimely death, Vanessa crept through the shadows of the prison, never wandering into the center of the corridor or stepping into the few and far between rays of scant light that leaked through grated windows. Even the other prisoners didn’t take notice of the liberated inmate, though it was likely for the best as few of them had a kind opinion of the Defias and viewed them as rivals to their own criminal misdeeds. She didn’t need anyone ratting her out.

It only took a few minutes for Vanessa to find the room she was looking for, a small storehouse that was hardly important enough to post a single guard outside. Unimpeded, the stealthy rogue slipped inside and began rummaging through the scattered crates. Inventories of wayward items, most of which had been confiscated from the prisoners upon their capture, were strewn about. It was all garbage in the guards’ eyes, but for Vanessa there were a few items here that were priceless. And when she finally found them, her eyes lit up with an impish gleam and a joyful cackle rang off the room’s walls. She quickly discarded her ratty prison clothes and replaced them with her true identity: red thigh-high stockings, leather boots, stitched gloves, embroidered tabard, and the scarlet scarf of a true Defias. After languishing in confinement for so long, she was Vanessa VanCleef once more.

Armed not only with her stunning attire but also fresh confidence, Vanessa took off back down the cell block, slipping as easily into the shadows as she had her uniform. Still, she felt naked without her daggers, but that was her own fault. Rather than allow them to be confiscated – no doubt to be sold off or thrown away to be forgotten in a Stormwind armory – Vanessa had the foresight to toss them overboard into the Deadmines grotto as Torgus and Korlain bickered over who got dibs on her aching body next. The Defias leader seethed with rage as she thought about those two buffoons and their arrogant inquisitor bitch. The very first thing she planned to do after escaping the Stockades and regrouping with the remnants of her gang were to track down that perverted trio and exact her revenge.

Vanessa’s thoughts of vengeance were cut short however when she rounded a corner and spotted two patrolling guards in the near distance. Silently she swore to herself for being so careless and quickly crouched low to let the shadows envelop her. Just as she had feared, her little deal with Hanjo as well as the side quest to pick up her outfit had given the night shift enough time to settle into their rounds. It would have been easier to sneak out in the midst of a shift change, but Vanessa still felt confident she could evade the Stockade’s B team.

Unfortunately for her, red did not blend as easily into the dark corners of the Stockades as her previous dirt brown garb had. Ever on the alert for anything out of the ordinary, one of the watchful guards immediately spotted her crimson hues lurking in the shadows. However, noticing her low stance, he made no sudden move to chase after the escapee but instead gently nudged his patrol partner and nodded in her direction. Together, the two nonchalantly continued their walk down the hallway in her direction. Just when it looked as if they were about to pass and Vanessa could breathe a sigh of relief, they simultaneously lunged forward and snatched up the lithe rogue in their manly clutches.

“Well, well,” said one of them. “If it isn’t Miss VanCleef herself. We were told to keep a careful eye on you, but I didn’t think you’d be so clever as to make it outside your cage.” His eyes roamed down her body to drink in her Defias outfit, particularly the exposed hips and thighs that she had been infamous for well before her capture. “And in your old uniform no less. You’ve been a busy, naughty little girl.”

“And naughty girls get punished,” laughed the other guard who didn’t even wait to put his hands on their squirming prize. Already both groping paws were roaming across her ample curves and squeezing her soft breasts through the tabard. “I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time. Those day shift jerks have always kept you to themselves, leaving us to only imagine what it’d be like to have a run at everyone’s favorite little cumslut. Well now it’s our turn.”

Vanessa whimpered as another hand immediately disappeared between her legs and dipped into her panties. Rough, calloused fingers dug into her velvety folds, eager to test how tight she could possibly be after serving as the Stockade’s bicycle all this time. “I heard she begs for their cocks by the end of it,” he snickered. “Cocks and cum. She can’t get enough of it.”

“I heard she cums as soon as you stick it up her ass.” As if to accentuate his lewd taunts, the horny guard placed both hands upon her thick ass checks and firmly squeezed the pliable flesh. “She’s a real buttslut.”

“G-get off me!” hissed Vanessa, but already she could feel herself starting to unravel. True to form, her body was already kicking into overdrive in response to their handsy approach, and she moaned pitifully as she could feel her pussy start to bathe his probing fingers with arousal. Nothing she could possibly say now could convince these perverts that she wasn’t the total slut they thought she was.

A swift slap against her ass made Vanessa’s cry echo down the cavernous corridor of the prison block. She shivered at the thought of all the other prisoners locked up in their nearby cells that might wake up at the sounds of her moans and look out to see the infamous Defias treated like a common whore. Everyone already thought she was an irrepressible slut, but to give them all firsthand proof was more than she could bear. But bear it she must as soon the clattering of the guards’ belt buckles rang in her ears, and the familiar touch of two hot, throbbing cocks pressed against her bare skin.

Thankfully they left most of her clothing on as one of them lifted her up in his grasp. Only her panties didn’t survive the ordeal, being so easily torn away in their haste to fuck their prize. Well versed in this position by now, Vanessa hooked her legs around the guard’s midsection with her ankles crisscrossing at his back. In a rare moment of self-loathing Vanessa had to admit to herself that she’d walk away from this encounter with a lot fewer bruises if she did her best to help get their rocks off. Any resistance and they’d just be all the more rough with her, and she’d need all the energy she could muster if she still hoped to escape afterward.

But to the lucky guard currently rubbing his twitching cockhead against her sopping wet folds, it seemed more like Vanessa was looking as forward to this as he was, and that made him chuckle cruelly in her face. “You really are a little slut. Well if this is what you want, then I’ll be a gentleman and give it to you!” And with that, he dropped thief down and impaled her on every last inch of cock, making her scream out in sharp pleasure.

“Damn it!” shouted the second guard as he spread Vanessa’s ass cheeks and found a trickle of white seeping from her puckered hole. “Someone already came in her ass!”

“So what?” grunted the other as he bounced the moaning girl up and down on his cock. “You gonna let a thing like that stop you? This here is Vanessa VanCleef, the finest piece of fuckmeat the Stockades has ever seen.”

He sneered at the sad state of her well-used ass, but he had to admit his friend had a point. “Yeah… I guess you’re right. I’ll just make her clean it off with her mouth after I’m done,” he said with a wicked snicker as his fat tip pressed against her slippry hole. In one easy thrust, he joined his fellow guard in being balls-deep inside the Defias cocksleeve.

Vanessa was taking the double penetration as poorly as expected. With two cocks pumping away at both of her overly sensitive holes, her resolve was unraveling faster than ever. Her legs coiled even tighter around the guard who was slamming her pussy at just the right angle to make her body quake each time he bottomed out. Both piercing blue eyes were rolled back in crazed bliss, and her mouth hung open in a perpetual state of gasping moans. Any complaints about being their free use cumdump had been fucked out of the thief’s pretty little head, replaced only with the single-minded yearning to cum.

And cum is exactly what Vanessa did, unable to hold back from the dual assault upon her lower body. With all her barriers broken down and no more cutting remarks left in her blissed-out mind, the Defias kingpin convulsed from head to toe in one monster of an orgasm as her pussy and ass massaged both thrusting dicks to completion. It was everything the two lucky guards could have hoped for.

“Gods damn, you’re still so fucking tight! I can’t believe the other guards haven’t ruined you by now. If I was on the day shift, I’d be fucking this pussy every hour until you were gaping wider than the Blackrock Depths!” taunted one of the guards as he worked on doing just that, pumping away at the squealing thief’s cunt. Vanessa was far too lost in orgasmic bliss to appreciate his efforts, but her pussy certainly did from the way it massaged his fat prick.

Her soft yet athletic body was simply too good for the guards to hold out much longer, and so with two simultaneous thrusts that forced themselves balls-deep into their respective holes, they began to pump their Defias fucktoy full of spunk. Rope after rope of cum blasted away at her inner walls, coating her pussy and ass in a heaping dose of hot cream that only further ignited her inflamed passions. Vanessa didn’t have many weaknesses but creampies were definitely one of them. Each spurt forced a fucked-silly gasp from her parted lips. Only when they finally pulled out and let those hefty loads dribble from her gaping holes did she finally get a chance to rest.

The guards dumped her unceremoniously onto floor and left her sprawling across the stonework as they debated what to do with her next, but they didn’t get very long into their discussion when the sound of loud footsteps drew their attention. A very heavyset and stern-looking guard was marching in their direction with purpose. “What are you two louts doing? You were supposed to check in ten minutes ago!”

“Uhh sorry, sir! We got distracted!” He gave a sharp salute, but that didn’t distract from the flaccid cock dripping with fluids that hung between his legs. The senior officer glared at him, which prompted another stuttering explanation. “The, uhh, Defias woman escaped, sir!”

“I can see that,” muttered the officer as he stared down at the spaced-out rogue still attempting to recover from the spontaneous threesome. “Looks like you guys had a little fun with her too. What did I tell you about cavorting with the prisoners?”

“Well you see, sir…” said the other guard. “We were going to take her back to her cell but… She seduced us, sir!” he said in an attempt to deflect blame. “Used her feminine wiles to get into our pants.”

The officer grunted in half-disbelief, but he glared down at the dazed Defias all the same. “Is that so, you little trollop? Still, you boys ought to know better. This is going down in your permanent records.”

That prompted a groan from both guards. “Is that really necessary, sir?”

“Of course it is!” he barked. “Be glad I’m not suspending you both for a whole week. Without pay! You’re Stormwind guards, damn it! You ought to be holding yourself to a higher standard than those Redridge hillbillies.” With his men thoroughly reprimanded, his attention returned to Vanessa. “And as for you, there’s only one suitable punishment fitting for a promiscuous traitor such as yourself.”

With a rough grip on her short black hair, the officer cruelly pulled Vanessa onto her feet. She cried out at the sudden pain in her scalp, but he quickly let go and pushed her body up against the wall. With the side of her face flattened into the masonry, he kicked her feet wide apart and settled himself in between them. Within moments, his own cock was out and he was thrusting away at the moaning prisoner’s pussy as his two subordinates watched on with rapt attention. Their eyes were glued to Vanessa’s plump breasts that bounced forward each time he slammed up against her fat asscheeks.

“What are you two doing?” sneered the officer as he fucked the whimpering girl up against the wall. “Get back to work!” Both guards gave a clumsy salute before hastily throwing their pants back on and rushing down hall, leaving their boss alone to teach Vanessa her lesson with his cock.

He didn’t give Vanessa a moment to rest or even recover from the lusty haze that still filled her head, which only prolonged the mesmerizing effects that a good cock had on her state of mind. Without her usual fiery spirit to intervene on her behalf, Vanessa’s only remaining option was to gasp and squeal through it all. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh once more filled the prison block and drew the hungry gazes of eyes watching from within darkened cells. Nearly all of the other prisoners were aware of what was being done to Vanessa, and there wasn’t a single one within sight that didn’t press up against the iron bars of their cage to get a good look at the Defias leader getting her due. But Vanessa, still riding off the heels of her last orgasm, didn’t even have room in her muddled head to feel shame or contempt, and already she was building toward another fierce climax from a very satisfying cock.

As the minutes of intense fucking wore on, the officer’s thrust became harder and more punishing until Vanessa’s entire front body was smashed up against the wall. Her tongue had rolled out of her panting mouth and slobbered lewdly all over the filthy bricks, but she couldn’t help herself from giving into the insane pleasure wracking her body. Both asscheeks rippled gloriously each time the officer’s hips smacked into them and crushed his precum-leaking cockhead up against her cervix. He was big, perhaps the biggest Vanessa had gotten since Korlain’s massive bull cock, and he was giving the screaming thief the pussy-breaking that she had sorely missed.

Each thrust of thick cock was churning up the creampie that had settled inside her until it started to froth out from the pussy lips stretched around his shaft. Vanessa’s own arousal joined in the lurid mix as well, and she had become so wet that most of it squirted across the man’s heavy balls that swung between their legs on every thrust. Every inch of skin from her thighs up to her lower back jiggled upon each smack, and even his iron grip upon her narrow waist couldn’t hold her still. Vanessa cried out in pure rapture as he stretched out her pussy to its limits, and her hips bucked back against him in hopes that soon he’d grace her womb with his seed.

Luckily for Vanessa, who likely would have gone even more insane from the prolonged teasing, she got exactly what she wanted when he gave one final thrust, sheathed the full length of his cock inside her sucking pussy, and emptied the contents of his nuts into her fertile babymaker. Vanessa couldn’t hope to keep track of how many creampies had been stuffed inside her just today alone, but that didn’t make this one any less enjoyable than the first. She followed up his own orgasm with one of her own, and she announced it to the entire block with a howling wail.

Another batch of guards – two men and a dwarf – came upon the scene as soon as the officer shoved the comatose thief off his dick and tucked it back into his pants. “Good, you’re just in time,” he said to the trio. “Get this harlot back to her cell. I’m going to go check on those two idiots and make sure they’re not getting their dicks into more trouble.”

As their boss stomped off, the three guards looked down at the disheveled Vanessa slumped against the wall, cum seeping from her loosened holes, and then shared knowing grins amongst themselves. Within seconds they had their cocks inside the weakened prisoner. One guard laid on his back and urged Vanessa to bounce vigorously on his turgid shaft as another hunkered over her slender, sweat-drenched back and shoved his cock right up her ass. Rocked forcefully between their rapid thrusts, Vanessa’s mouth hung open in an unending stream of moans and fitful curses, allowing the third guard to move in and get his dwarf dick sucked while the Defias slut gyrated atop his companions.

Stuffed airtight with cock, Vanessa was swiftly carried away to a whole other level of pleasure as they fucked her young, ripe body. Years of training and athletics had made her the perfect sheath for their cocks, and they made sure to show their appreciation by pounding the fit Defias into a chain of orgasms. Vanessa responded with ravenous moans whenever her throat wasn’t stuff with cock, which was become more and more uncommon. Like the first two, these night shift guards had longed to experience the VanCleef’s holes for themselves, and they were pounding away at her like men starved beyond all reasonable thought. For Vanessa, her entire world became nothing but the taste and smell of cock, sweat, and cum.

They blew their loads nearly at the same time, though it was the one fucking her throat that came first. Vanessa’s eyes rolled back as he fed her another sticky meal straight into her stomach, pumping a few extra times to make sure every drop came out. After dumping two fresh creampies up her ass and pussy, the other guards stood up and lined up in front of the dizzy bitch with their semi-hard cocks presented for cleaning service. Rather than balk at their presumptiveness, Vanessa instead gazed up at their hanging dicks with an empty stare before lurching forward and taking one into her mouth. Eagerly she bobbed her head back and forth on his dick, but despite her compliance the guard wasn’t looking for a slut; he wanted a cocksleeve. Thus with an impatient grunt, he placed both of his hands on the back of Vanessa’s head and took full control, plunging every last inch of his shaft down the slobbering girl’s throat.

They took turns facefucking Vanessa one after another, washing their filthy deeds off their cocks with her sucking mouth. Through it all Vanessa remained glassy-eyed and still, taking their abuse with arms hanging limply at her sides. They used her like they thought she deserved: a spoiled brat that dared to rebel against her homeland and needed to be straightened out with a good skullfucking. The wet and lurid _gluck-gluck_ sound of her throat hollowing out to their punishing thrusts echoed down the hall and drew more Stockade guards to the scene. They gathered around the kneeling Defias, each one pulling their cock out and waiting in line for their chance to gag the thief. Eventually, one guard was no longer willing to settle for a blowjob and instead shoved Vanessa onto her back before clambering atop her body and slamming down in a harsh mating press. That didn’t mean her mouth got a break, however, as a second guard quickly took advantage and pushed his dick past Vanessa’s parted lips.

For nearly an hour, guards funneled toward the crowded cell block and made Vanessa’s body a dumping ground for their seed. Most of them desperately wanted to release their loads inside one of her three holes, but as her ass and pussy soon became overcrowded with cum more and more guards settled for just spraying down her sweaty skin. They made a mockery of the proud Defias leader, decorating her face, stomach, thighs, and back with their sticky spunk. Distantly within her lust-addled mind she was aware of the mess, and so Vanessa opened her mouth wide each time a cock waved in front of her face in hopes that he’d shoot into her mouth rather than soil her body, but few took her up on the offer.

But as more guards filed into the hallway to relieve themselves in Vanessa’s body, that left fewer guards to actually do their jobs. A fact that did not go unnoticed by the unattended prisoners in other sections of the Stockades. It was only a matter of time until a few enterprising and wily criminals took advantage of the lapse in attention and broke free, liberating other inmates as they made their escape. Before long, entire wings of the prison had been set loose until finally the chaos reached the small corner of the dungeon where nearly 80% of the guards had gathered around the cum-soaked VanCleef.

Fighting broke out as the prisoners rushed the guards literally caught with their pants down. Whether they fought simply because the guards were in the path of their escape or because the prisoners wanted to lay claim to the free use Defias was uncertain, but either way Vanessa quickly became lost and forgotten amidst the no-holds-barred brawl that consumed the entire cell block. Finally sensing a break in the marathon fuckfest, Vanessa weakly crawled into a nearby corner and slumped against the wall as she caught her breath and took a moment to gather her wits about herself. This was the chance she needed, and it wouldn’t go to waste.

Not even a full minute later, a fully refreshed Vanessa sprung to her feet and swiftly clocked a distracted guard across the jaw. She snatched up his sword and immediately cut down a foolish escapee that saw his chance to grab the half-naked woman, who no doubt seemed a tempting target covered from head to toe in cum. Vanessa sneered as she looked over the state of herself. Without any panties, the creampies packed within her body were free to leak from her ass and pussy down both legs, but it was only a minor distraction as she carved her way through the riot. Few stepped forward to challenge the deadly Defias rogue, armed with a blade and murderous gaze, as she strut past them.

By the time reinforcements arrived from the Stormwind barracks and rounded up the mutinous criminals, they could not find Vanessa among their number. All the guards on duty knew what had happened – how their lack of diligence lead to the mass breakout because they were too busy tending to their carnal desires – but not a single one confessed when the higher-ups came down to debrief them. None of them corroborated the rumors of the raven-haired girl who had sucked and fucked her way to freedom. If she were still in captivity, all the men would have no doubt gloated about how they fucked the untouchable Defias queen, filled her full of cum and turned her into their moaning plaything. But with the cunning rogue once more loose upon the world, no one dared risk bringing down the wrath of Vanessa VanCleef upon their head.


End file.
